the lives of angels
by kookiemochi
Summary: #7: angel. Kehidupan James sebagai malaikat pelindung, Fred sebagai malaikat prajurit, dan Louis sebagai malaikat pelatih. [angel AU] [nulis random 2017]


**the lives of angels**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

angel AU.

james potter/victoria nott; fred weasley/diana wood; louis weasley/alyssa longbottom.

written for nulis random 2017.

prompt #7: _angels_

* * *

Yang James tahu, dunianya berubah dalam sekejap.

Sejak keputusan agung itu terucap, ia sudah memiliki firasat kalau hidupnya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Malaikat lain membicarakannya. Menggosipkannya. Mengejeknya. Mencemoohnya.

Ia, yang tadinya adalah seorang _Centurion_ handal pemimpin pertempuran di garis depan, kini turun pangkat sebagai malaikat pelindung.

Malaikat. Pelindung.

Pangkat terendah dalam hierarki kemalaikatan.

Apa Dia sungguh tega memberi hukuman yang senista itu? Memang kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat?

.

.

James sungguh tak mengerti kenapa malaikat pelindung berada di tingkat terbawah.

Menjadi malaikat pelindung lebih susah ketimbang memimpin satu _centuria_ di medan perang. Menjadi malaikat pelindung lebih berat dibanding melatih seratus anak buah.

Tugasnya berat.

Memastikan gadis Nott itu selalu baik-baik saja adalah tugas yang berat, terutama dalam wujudnya yang tak kasat mata seperti ini.

Keluarga Victoria selalu berlaku abusif dan menyiksanya. Teman-temannya suka mengganggu dan menjahilinya. Emosi dan psikisnya suka melukai dari dalam, membuatnya menjadi gadis yang tiap saat dihantui bayang kematian.

James bingung sejak kapan rasa protektif mulai timbul tiap ia berada dekat gadis itu. James heran mengapa jiwanya selalu tenang tiap melihat senyum lebar yang gadis itu sunggingkan. James tak tahu, mengapa hidup gadis itu seakan terikat dan tergantung padanya.

Yang jelas ia sudah bersumpah.

Ia akan melindungi dan menjaga Victoria Nott.

Sampai kematian akhirnya mempertemukan mereka.

Nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cinta berbeda kasta, pangkat, dan jabatan itu nyata.

Fred Weasley mengalaminya. Dan rasanya menyakitkan.

.

Oliver Wood merupakan pemimpin legiun legendaris. Ketegasan dan kedisiplinannya yang seolah mendarah daging membuatnya dihormati oleh keenamribu anggota pasukannya.

Kehidupan pribadi Oliver jarang sekali terungkap publik. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah fakta bahwa ia memiliki anak. Tunggal laki-laki, dan juga adalah petinggi kemiliteran. Namanya Phoebus Apollo, menjabat sebagai pemimpin Kohort III. Mantan atasan James, kalau Fred tak salah ingat.

Sampai pada suatu hari, seorang gadis berambut pirang terang bersayap sepucat rembulan tetiba mendobrak masuk ruang pertemuan dengan tak tahu diri.

Ternyata itu Diana Wood, saudari kembar Phoebus yang identitasnya dirahasiakan oleh Oliver selama bertahun-tahun.

Malaikat lain mengenalnya sebagai pemimpin misterius Kohort IV, yang selalu memakai baju zirah tertebal dan mengenakan topeng kemanapun saat tidak berperang.

Fred terpaku saat iris biru terangnya bersirobok dengan netra abu-abu pucat Diana.

Ia seperti seluruh dunia di sekitarnya memudar, menyisakan dirinya dan Diana. Berdua saja.

.

Bisa ditebak, kisah romansa mereka tak berjalan mulus.

Diana memiliki pangkat dan strata sosial yang tinggi, berbeda dengannya yang hanya seorang _Decurion_ biasa.

Oliver Wood jelas tak memberikan restu.

Angelina menggeleng sedih. George mendesah tak setuju.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan dari putri bangsawan sepertinya? Kita cuma malaikat biasa, Fred. Malaikat miskin jika dibandingkan dengan mereka. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi dan hadapi kenyataan, Sayang._

Ucapan Angelina terus terngiang seperti kaset rusak di pikirannya.

Fred putus asa.

Ia ingin kembali ke kehidupannya sebelum kedatangan Diana.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

Melepaskan Diana sama tak mungkinnya seperti menyuruh Oliver menjilat sepatunya.

.

Fred tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya saat Diana tiba-tiba datang dan menciumnya lama.

 _Aku diusir dari rumah_ , katanya terengah, _Father hendak menjodohkanku dengan Warrington yang menyebalkan itu. Aku menolak, dan Father marah besar._

 _Kau bodoh, Anne,_ Fred spontan berkata.

Diana terkikik, _aku bodoh karena telah memilihmu, Weasley._

Mereka diam untuk sementara. Sebelum bibir mereka kembali bersatu dalam ciuman panjang dan mesra.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Louis kesal setengah mati.

Mengapa malaikat baru ini suka sekali memancing amarah dan menguji kesabarannya?

.

Ia iri kepada James yang sekarang beralih jabatan menjadi malaikat pelindung. Ia cemburu kepada Fred yang bertitel _Decurion._ Ia kesal saat melihat Lorcan ditunjuk menjadi _Tribunus militum laticlavius._

Mengapa Dia harus memilihnya menjadi _Hastiliarius_?

Mengapa Dia memintanya untuk melatih malaikat-malaikat yang masih hijau dan tak berpengalaman seperti ini?

.

Alyssa Longbottom adalah satu-satunya malaikat wanita yang harus ia ajar di tengah sekerumun lautan malaikat laki-laki.

Louis tahu ia tidak lemah, tapi ia benar-benar idiot.

Ayahnya, Neville Longbottom, ialah seorang _Primus Pilus_ , astaga. Putrinya sebodoh Troll, Louis pikir.

 _Berhenti menyebutku Troll, dasar banci!_ Alyssa berteriak, mengejutkannya. Darimana ia tahu apa yang Louis pikirkan?

 _Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Dungu_.

Louis menggeram sebal saat melihat seringai mulai melintang di wajah Alyssa.

 _Kau mengataiku dungu padahal kau sendiri masih tak mengerti cara memegang tombak dengan benar._

Louis terkekeh. Alyssa merona tipis.

.

Louis tak pernah merasa seemosi dan sesedih ini.

Memang, mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Memang, mereka nyaris meributkan segala hal kecil. Memang, mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan anjing dan kucing jika sudah berada di tempat latihan.

Louis akan sangat merindukan hari-hari itu.

Karena, sekarang, Alyssa Longbottom terbaring damai di pangkuannya. Tak sadarkan diri.

 _Kau pernah bilang,_ Alyssa berkata tersendat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, _jangan bertindak pengecut. Jangan lari saat berperang, walaupun kau berada di pihak yang kalah._

 _Kau selalu mengataiku penakut, Lou,_ jemari Alyssa terkait dengan jemarinya, _kau menghabiskan sekian waktu pasca latihanmu untuk menasehatiku panjang-lebar._

 _Sekarang aku sudah membuktikannya, kan?_ Alyssa tersenyum, _aku tak lari. Tidak jika kau bertempur di sisiku. Tapi maaf, aku tak menepati janjiku yang lain. Aku tak bisa selalu di sisimu. Maaf jika pertempuran ini adalah pertempuran pertama dan terakhir kita._

 _Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Loulou._

Setetes air mata Louis jatuh saat mengenang percakapan terakhir mereka.

 _Aku yang akan sangat merindukanmu, Lyssa._

* * *

 **...  
**

 **iseng-iseng coba angel AU dan enak juga ternyata. ini kebanyakan melenceng dari fakta-fakta malaikat di kitab suci, soalnya ini berbasis prompt di tumblr.**

 **terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! :)**


End file.
